Previously, air blower housings having tangential outlets have been formed of metal. Attached to the housing was a separate cut-off part or element located in the housing adjacent the outlet. Due to interrupted wall interiors, interior obstructions, including fasteners, the flow of air under pressure from a power rotated impeller has been turbulent, noisy and inefficient.
There have been difficulties in securing and retaining a flexible hose over the outlet of the air blower housing. There have also been difficulties in mounting an air inlet cone within and around an aperture in the air blower housing and inefficiently securing the air inlet cone in position and in mounting a screen over the inlet of such air inlet cone.
Problems have also been encountered in the field in removably mounting an impeller within the air blower housing, removably attaching the blower housing to a motor, and in connecting the motor shaft to the impeller so that the impeller could be readily removed from the shaft, motor and housing for repair, reconstruction or replacement.
Heretofore, impeller housings have also been oversized with respect to the impeller resulting in loss of efficiency and reduced air flow.